


前男友把我丢在他家里，于是我跟别人3p了

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang
Summary: *真的很雷！很雷！很雷！很ooc！ooc！ooc！不喜勿入球球了。*开坑于巴萨输掉国王杯决赛，没想到肥扎都官宣了我才写完一半，就当是之前的故事吧。*非常非常雷，cp很乱，除了皮水、水托、水扎、托扎，还提及了萨乌托和皮法……*可以当做这篇（https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507561）的后续……单独看也丝毫没有影响……*可以取关可以拉黑但不准骂我也不准挂我！





	1. Chapter 1

拉莫斯睡得昏天暗地，醒的时候不识天日，看了看挂钟，七点了。他查了查手机消息，发现是晚上7点……

哦，他想起来了，巴萨输掉了决赛，于是他们去酒吧狂欢到清晨。

啊！巴萨输啦！

主队未必能给你快乐，但死敌倒霉却可以！他今天就要为瓦伦西亚站一天街！于是他看着自己高高翘起的裤裆，怎么说呢，这也不能叫晨勃。黄昏勃起，简称昏勃？——昏了头的勃起。

 

所以这会儿他站在了托雷斯门口。

和瓦伦西亚有关系吗？

没有！我就是想操托雷斯了！

被他操也不是不可以……

 

管家先生拦住了这位不速之客。

主人的风流债他门儿清，皇马后卫一直与马竞队长藕断丝连，两人都各自新欢不断，久而久之，也就成了恩断义绝但却可以偶尔来一炮的最熟悉的陌生人。

倒不是说他要保护托雷斯，或者被授了权。

合格的管家心里要明，眼睛要瞎。

平时他就放人，但今天……

 

可铁血队长哪是那么好拦的，尤其这会儿精虫上脑，谁还管得了这么多，反正府邸里的事，隔着道门，外人永远不会知道。

于是他挥着铁拳逼开了管家，直奔二楼，摸到走廊窗户上仙人球花盆底下的钥匙，打开了美人的私人领域。

没人？

不对，他好像听见什么了。

 

“南多……”阿扎尔眯着他漂亮的蓝绿色眼睛，手臂缠着托雷斯的肩膀，浅浅的指甲在他背上划出痕迹，不怎么疼，倒挠得男人心里痒痒的。

托雷斯笑着吻他的眼睛，“宝贝，你这么瞧着我，我总舍不得用力。”

阿扎尔把头埋进他肩窝里蹭来蹭去，再往上挺了挺大屁股，好让男人插得更深一点，“满足不了我，我可是要去找别人的喔！”

托雷斯看不见他的脸，但他也能想象到小男孩嘟着嘴像小河豚似的，撒娇又耍赖地威胁他。这么多年了，在床上还是这个样子，换了别人也不知道要被操成什么样了。但他哪能上小男孩的当，于是把阴茎抽出来，压低了声音问他，“找谁？”

“唔……”阿扎尔没想到托雷斯不但不生气，还起了情趣要问他，他脑子里哪有别人，但此时不可认输，如果他说“我只要南多”，那也太丢人了。他哼哼唧唧地说，“我看托尼·克罗斯就很不错，你知道我很喜欢他的，喔还有瓦拉内，谁不喜欢瓦朗哥哥呢！”

“那看来你真的很喜欢皇马人，”托雷斯角度也挺刁钻，“或许你还可以试试爬他们队长的床。”

阿扎尔想起前些年这两个西班牙人之间的诸多传闻，真真假假乱花迷眼，他刚跟托雷斯在一起的时候，还真的因为这事不开心过。后面就看淡了，托雷斯这样的妙人儿怎么能只属于我一个人呢？当然，艾登也要超级多哥哥爱我！

现下，拉莫斯满是纹身的美好肉体在他脑海里晃来晃去，不知道他在床上怎么样，不过既然是南多看上的人，应该还不赖吧。如此想着，阿扎尔后庭里突然喷出一股水来，他又四肢贴上托雷斯的身体，“哥哥，操我。”

调情到这个程度就差不多了，托雷斯懂得收放自如，他听着小男孩软糯糯的哀求，掰开他的臀瓣，腰下一挺用力戳刺进去。

阿扎尔搂着男人的脖子，被操的摇头晃脑，放肆的呻吟被撞得七零八落，乱糟糟地飘在屋子里。他闭着眼，想象着屁股里痛快抽插的是自己未来队长的阴茎，这种背德的性幻想使他前所未有地快乐，他的指甲深深嵌入托雷斯的皮肤，掐得失了力道，托雷斯皱起眉，操干得更加用力，要从小男孩的屁股上讨回来。

 

拉莫斯进入与主卧连通的书房时，看见漫天传闻的皇马新援被自己前男友操得直翻白眼，嘴里吚吚呜呜的，闭着眼十分享受。拉莫斯张大了嘴，难以置信。

差不多是同时，托雷斯抱住小男孩，在他肩上狠狠咬了一口，回应他的是一声闷哼，和射在他小腹上的一块白斑。阿扎尔小短腿缠紧了他的腰，“呜呜，哥哥别出去，都射给我……”

拉莫斯硬得发疼。

 

托雷斯听见动静，看见隔壁队长，他气还没喘匀，压住心里突然冒头的心慌，从容地从阿扎尔屁股里拔出自己的小兄弟。要不说男人呢，射完以后完全是高僧状态，他冷冰冰地对拉莫斯说，“你怎么在这，不讲理地自己闯进来？”

“我……”拉莫斯也不知道自己为什么要心虚，他分明该生气的啊。托雷斯居然为了跟别人云雨，而把他拒之门外。

醒醒，你们只是炮友。

托雷斯也没等他回应，他拍了拍阿扎尔的屁股，示意他穿好衣服。

阿扎尔看看神仙似的托雷斯，又看看一脸委屈的拉莫斯，突然有点脸红。操，十分钟前的性幻想对象就这么直接出现在面前，对着刚在自己身体里射精的男人表达出难以忽视的醋意，他却要当着他俩的面穿裤子。

拉莫斯的眼睛溜过阿扎尔的屁股，也没怎么感慨，就把他抛诸脑后。他走了两步，捏住托雷斯的肩膀，“你……在日本还好吗？”

托雷斯微微颔首，轻轻躲开了他，“去年我们已经说得很清楚了，我过得好不好的，你不必在意。”

阿扎尔还没见过这样的托雷斯，一时忘了在托雷斯这，他的身份其实优于拉莫斯——至少目前是这样，他心里不是那么个滋味，又忍不住坐在床上津津有味地看起戏来。

“好的，你说得没有错，”拉莫斯放弃了与他聊感情，成年人说话色情点，“我来是因为我想操你。”

托雷斯毫不惊讶，一脸无奈地耸耸肩，“你看见啦，我刚做完，不想要。”

拉莫斯皱起眉，他的手滑下去，搂住托雷斯的腰，把人拉进怀里。这些年，他壮了不少，少年感不似从前，腰上的肌肉也多了一圈，没有盈盈一握的美感。但他更耐操了。拉莫斯不用小心翼翼地做，生怕把他的腰折断了似的。

托雷斯把他推开，“你听不懂我的话吗？”

拉莫斯仍没回答，一个用力就把人推到床上，吓得阿扎尔翻了个身，躲开这俩人，缩到了床头。

托雷斯的目光越过拉莫斯，停到枕头上，再盯住阿扎尔，“你怎么还没穿裤子？这么迫不及待要给队长展示屁股了？”

阿扎尔脸红到脖子根，他觉得自己似乎该离开了。于是他起身，捡起地上的裤子，还没穿得上，就听见“咔嚓”一声。

托雷斯摸到枕头下的情趣手铐把拉莫斯铐起来了。

裤头卡在他膝盖上，他又看愣了。原来南多这么狠噢，可是他对我好温柔，噫，一定是因为我太可爱了。小男孩忍不住这么想。

托雷斯看着他傻乎乎的样子，一边按住拉莫斯乱蹬的腿，一边招呼阿扎尔，“过来搭把手。”

“你敢！”拉莫斯瞪着阿扎尔，眼睛都要喷火了。

阿扎尔捏着自己的裤子，进退维谷。

“你都看见他这副样子了，帮不帮我他都不会放过你，不如拍点艳照，回头他就不敢欺负你了。”

操，南多怎么这么坏的！可是听起来好棒！

拉莫斯绝望地闭上眼，他他妈就不该来，托雷斯在日本经历了些什么，为什么短短一年变得如此高明。

 

拉莫斯被捆成粽子，眼睛上覆着卡通眼罩，显得十分滑稽。看不见铁血后卫喷火的眼睛，阿扎尔感觉情绪好一点了，这时候，主人的手机响了。

“嗨，萨乌……嗯，今晚啊，没什么事……好，那我在楼下等你喔，”托雷斯接电话的神情和语气都十分软糯又温柔，拉莫斯听得火冒三丈，又是这个萨乌尔！

阿扎尔也酸溜溜的，感觉自己像个小三。但是托雷斯过来抱了抱他，于是他又不计较了。

“艾登，我等会儿有点事要出去，你看好他，等他气消了就送他回家吧。”

 

屋子里十分安静。

拉莫斯动了动，他感觉腰酸背痛。

“喂，你还在吗？”

阿扎尔都快睡着了，他打了个哈欠，“嗯。”

“你他妈没瞎拍吧？”

嗯？阿扎尔都快忘记这事了。

“哦，对，你提醒我了。”

“？操！”

阿扎尔不计较一串串传进耳里的脏话，径直扒下队长的裤子，却在看见一平如洗的裆部时，索然无味。他又给他穿好了。

拉莫斯听见了小男孩的叹息，他愣了愣，接着爆发了更大的怒意，“你他妈什么意思？瞧不起人？？？”

“没有没有没有！”求生欲促使阿扎尔连连否认，“这不是因为我人好吗，趁人之危太可耻了。”

“我他妈信你，”拉莫斯又骂骂咧咧了几句，然后不知道想到了什么，很快闭上了嘴。

 

拉莫斯别过脸，对着窗外的月光，整个人都被悲伤笼罩着。

虽然阿扎尔看不见他的眼睛，但他知道他一定快要流出泪来。

“他成名太早，我第一次进国家队的时候，很喜欢黏着他。他的性格你也知道，一开始总别扭，后来就习惯跟我呆在一起了。”

“那时候，每次国家队集合前，一想到能见到他，我就会很开心。回想起来，我自己都觉得不可思议，我居然也有过这样的小心思。”

“不过，如果对方是托雷斯，那一切又变得理所当然。这世上只有不认识托雷斯的人，和爱他的人。”

阿扎尔点点头，他想起自己青梅竹马的国家队伙伴，一时也心生感慨。

“可是每个人都有自己的人生，我终于不能一直陪着他。我们越来越远，但他还在马德里，即使他心里不再只有我一个人，但他人还在我身边，就足够了。后来的我们只上床，不谈感情。”

“可他居然去了日本。那种地方怎么配得上我的南多，他这么好，他该永远留在顶级俱乐部的。为此我们起了争执，与以往不同，这次我们谁都没有服软。”

拉莫斯没再说下去。

阿扎尔扯下了他的眼罩。

男人眼睛红红的，眼角泛着微光，亮晶晶的。

阿扎尔忍不住弯腰吻了吻他。

“是初恋吗？”

拉莫斯没回话。

阿扎尔有点失措，他不知道该怎么安慰这个外人眼里又脏又野的后卫。于是他做出了一个不太高明却在日后回想起来十分色情的决定。

 

输了决赛心情极糟的巴萨后卫杰拉德·皮克看着陌生来电，想都没想就要挂掉，却因为“伦敦”这样敏感的字眼，鬼使神差接了起来。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3p预警，洁癖慎入。

“你是有什么毛病？西班牙人还没死绝呢，你让他来看戏？”拉莫斯看见皮克推门进来的时候，恨得牙痒，劈头盖脸指责起潜在新援来。  
“我……”阿扎尔也不知道一个小时前他脑子被什么糊了，现在这个场景实在很难解释。  
“Sese，你怎么不肯承认，即使是在他这样的外人眼里，也觉得我们天生一对。”  
“我对你妈。”拉莫斯翻了个白眼，“输给瓦伦西亚感觉怎么样？”  
“操。”  
阿扎尔就眼睁睁看着西班牙两大后卫缠斗起来。  
妈的，拉莫斯为什么可以在手脚不便的情况下，跟皮克来回那么久？  
“有本事把我解开，真男人就结结实实打一架，”  
拉莫斯被推到地上，皮克骑在他胯上，场面突然色情了起来。  
但拉莫斯不是这么容易骨头就酥软的男人——只见他把腿一屈，准确地攻击了皮克的背，差点没把巴萨人打出内伤。  
“你他妈是哪来的野人。”皮克倒在他身边，艰难地背过手想按摩一下背。  
阿扎尔犹豫了一下，决定跟两位大佬打好关系，于是他跳下床，揽着皮克的腰，在他背上揉了揉，“是这里吗？”  
“操，你他妈记着你是皇马人！”拉莫斯现在活像个火药桶。  
“人还没去呢，小心巴萨截胡……嗷！”拉莫斯和阿扎尔同时给了皮克一击。  
“我生是皇马球迷……”  
“你很快就是皇马核心了。”拉莫斯打断他。  
小男孩忍不住喜上眉梢。  
皮克好气啊。他巴萨下赛季怎么办？  
但是怎么说呢，皇马未来核心在给他揉肩捶背，一想到这皮克就莫名其妙硬了，跟“在伯纳乌那次高潮让我记忆深刻”差不多的意思——“干翻皇马队长和核心让我记忆深刻”。

于是他牵起小男孩的手，在他手背上轻轻吻了一下，像他许多年前对法布雷加斯那样的温柔。他的蓝眼睛直望进阿扎尔同样的浅色眸子里，里面似乎还泛着点点涟漪，没有人招架得住。  
阿扎尔没反应过来，就被皮克吻得心跳如擂，队长迟来的脏话大全飘在耳畔，又远在天边。阿扎尔软绵绵跌进男人怀里，地板硬得很，硌着大少爷，皮克干脆把人横抱起来放到床上，吻得真切又投入。他抓着男孩小小的手，与他十指相扣，似乎吻到了伦敦的气息，他慢慢闭上眼，沉浸在同样柔软的身体里。  
阿扎尔抱着男人的脖子，积极回应，两条腿也不知道什么时候缠上了他的腰。皮克一把揪下他的裤子，没费什么劲就把手指插了进去。  
“你被操开了？”皮克喘着粗气，低头咬住了阿扎尔的肩膀。  
小男孩闷哼一声，哼唧一下没回应。  
“是Sergio？”  
“唔……是南多。”  
“……”合着他们黄金一代全他妈让个比利时人睡了。  
皮克没想到跟马竞、皇马的争斗还能延续到床上，输人不输阵，怎么着也不能让另外两位队长比下去。  
于是他操得格外卖力。

粗长的阴茎撑开他的内壁，他甚至都能感受到上面突出的筋刮擦着敏感的嫩肉，皮克没蓄力，抽出去的时候只剩个龟头贴在穴口，接着连根没入，像要把人整个贯穿似的。阿扎尔爽得双腿都使不上力，缠不住男人的腰了就软绵绵地耷拉到床垫上，可能是当着未来队长的面，在伦敦骚惯了的人，这会儿扭捏着抓着被角塞进嘴里，漂亮小脸蛋皱成一团，叫得沙哑又节制。  
皮克掐着他的屁股，含了他胸口硬得凸起的红豆，伸出舌头忽轻忽重舔着，几重刺激下，小男孩浑身哆嗦，眼泪都流出来了，却还咬着被子不肯叫出声。  
皮克咬他耳垂，声音被情欲染得低沉，“叫出来啊，你们队长会喜欢的。闷葫芦多无趣。”  
“呜呜呜……”阿扎尔抱着皮克，把头埋进他颈窝，抽了抽鼻子，在低声啜泣里射在了男人小腹上。  
皮克却不打算放过他。  
没有任何间歇，皮克腰下一顶，再次操了进去，这回小男孩憋不住了，哭喊着求他，“不要，不要……”喘得上气不接下气，指甲深深嵌入了皮克肩头的皮肤。  
“噢宝贝，还可以再大点声。”  
“呜呜……我不要了……”小男孩的眼泪蹭了皮克一脸，连吻都带着点咸味儿，是大海的味道吗？就像他的眼睛。  
皮克心软了。  
他抽出来，侧躺在阿扎尔身边，替他擦了擦汗，拉过被子把人包好了。

拉莫斯在一边看得双眼发红。  
操，他这辈子就没受过这种委屈，不，这简直是羞辱！  
但皮克走过来吻了他。

去他妈的羞辱。  
他回应得比以往任何一次都骚。  
皮克把阴茎插进了他嘴里。  
不，这还是羞辱。

但拉莫斯并没有像五分钟前发誓那样咬断他，反而津津有味地吃了起来。  
“Sese骂人的时候不可爱，你的小嘴儿用来做这事儿，才是物尽其用。”  
“那我也没输瓦伦西亚。”  
“操。”  
皮克扒开拉莫斯的屁股就插了进去。  
被捆绑着的死敌除了骂他，做不了任何回击。皮克打心底里感谢托雷斯的情趣手铐，他没想过那个美如天仙的男人在床上其实这么会玩。他心里酸溜溜的，“你和他……”但他到底没问出口。  
拉莫斯被操得大脑发懵，哪管得了皮克的小心思，一边骂人一边诚实地撅起屁股迎合他。他们多久没做了，从上次5-1之后。  
皮克弯下身子，把人抱进怀里，从后面捏住他的乳头，轻轻掐了几下，“我好想你。”  
拉莫斯顿了一下，抬起湿漉漉的眼睛，凑过来吻了他，“那你输了哦。”  
“嗯，输给你了。”

拉莫斯跪在地上，上半身趴在床边，他的腿分不开，保持这个姿势挺累的，但快感没顶而来，他僵着腰由着皮克肆虐，抓着男人的手背青筋四起，上面的纹身都似乎变形了。  
皮克温柔地进出，欣赏着久违的迷人的后穴，随着他的操干，半透明的乳白色液体沾满了他的阴茎，粉嫩的穴肉也贴着他的阴茎跟着进出。里面温度越来越高，内壁吸吮得紧，让人舍不得抽出哪怕一寸，只想插得深一点，再深一点。  
“唔，Geri，用力……啊，呜呜……就那……好爽……”拉莫斯闭着眼，嘴里乱叫着。  
皮克忍不住想，要是阿扎尔也这么会叫床那该多好。一时没忍得住，力道太大了，把人直接压在了身下，拉莫斯惨叫一声，两个人先后发泄了出来。

阿扎尔把拉莫斯的手铐解开，“好晚了，我们该走啦。”  
拉莫斯缓过劲儿，活动了一下手腕，撑起上半身，一巴掌抽到了比利时人的屁股上，“想得还挺好，吃饱了就要走？”  
“……”阿扎尔愣了愣，紧接着就被拉进怀里。  
拉莫斯让他跨坐在自己胯间，捏了捏他的腰，沿着腰线扒下了裤子。阿扎尔觉得今天穿了好多遍裤子都很多余。  
“我……”其实他有点累了。  
但拉莫斯没给他机会，堵着嘴就掰开了他的屁股。  
他们躺在地毯上，拉莫斯托着他，阴茎从下面抽插着，这个角度插得深了，慢慢的阿扎尔觉得自己也没那么累，闭着眼吚吚呜呜的叫起来。

“不……不要！”阿扎尔突然挣扎起来，手脚并用地往前爬，却被拉莫斯拉回来，按住他的屁股固定在两根阴茎上。  
是，两根。  
皮克贴着他的背压在他身上，从后面插了进去。  
“呜呜……会操坏的……”阿扎尔感觉撕裂的痛楚。  
“不会的，你含得很棒，要看看吗？”皮克甚至摸到手机，拍了视频递给他。  
操。  
阿扎尔看着自己的小穴一张一合地收缩有度，分明是渴望又欢喜的，也不知道是哪根捅到了肉点上，阿扎尔手上一松，手机摔到地上。他顾不了许多，软绵绵地趴在拉莫斯怀里，把头埋进他颈窝，放肆地哭喊。  
“啊哦，好爽……哥哥用力……唔，操烂我嘛……嗯啊我受不了了……哥哥好棒……”  
“要叫爸爸喔。”拉莫斯摸摸他的头。  
“呜呜……爸爸都给我，我好舒服喔……”说完还抽了抽鼻子，哽咽着又呜呜了好久。  
皮克咬着他的背，什么也没说，随着拉莫斯的节奏卖力地操干他。

皇马人真的太棒了，都太棒了。

阿扎尔不知道射了多少次，被操得动弹不了，眼皮都抬不起，缩成小小一团趴在地毯上，身上沾满了白色的精液。  
拉莫斯和皮克对视一眼，无声的笑。皮克把人抱进浴室里，还没洗干净呢，就又硬了。阿扎尔扯着沙哑的嗓子求他，“我真的不要了，会死的……”  
皮克吻吻他，“那你告诉你们队长，让他来哦。”

阿扎尔就真的从浴缸里爬出来，腿软的走路都打闪，抓住门框，“Sese，Geri找你喔……”

谁舍得放他走啊，阿扎尔又在浴缸里被操了一顿。


End file.
